Avaene Minyautinu
'''Avaene Minyautinu', better known as Lee '''or '''Warmaster 21, is a primary character in Unbroken. Graduating from the Ilanian Warmaster Program and becoming a war hero, his current deployment is to serve as an emmisarry to the Waspcaela Empire. Backstory Early Life Warmaster 21 began his life in one of very few litters given by previous High Empress of Ilan, Caraetona Minyautinu, before her death. Growing up in the selective care of his mother's (and later sister's) handmaidens, he lived in the higher floors of the Adamantine Tower, learning the traditional ways of hands-on warfare. Conscription and Training Nearing maturity, he was selected as the bondmate to Field Master Fin'ar Tyrannus, and moved to her quarters in the city of Dräk, the Keep of Solace. There, he discovered his interest in changing leisure activities, such as sky running, into war games. Leading a group of young males, they would battle it out in the Keep. Such activities did not go unnoticed by his benefactor, and soon he was sent into the Spine Facility for conscription into the Warmaster program. Excelling in CQB combat and stealth, he was awarded merits of combat and selected to be personally trained by the first Warmaster. His young life ended, and he emerged from the Spine as a war machine. Returning home, he fathered a litter with his bondmate and was sent to deployments on TG-45CC/3, TD-88EW/7, and UI-11VB/5 as a scout. Role in the Ilanian Civil War and Ilanian Corruption Event After several more deployments, Lee was tasked back home to the Adamantine Tower during the period of unrest before the Great Schism. At the height of pre-war tensions between the Imperial Family and the Master's Senate, Corruption viral forms were introduced on EC-90QS/2 in the first biological terrorist attack of the war. In his position, Lee was able to witness the diplomatic breakdown of both factions, heading the security detail for his sister. Personally leading the defense in the Battle of the Adamantine Tower, he retreated at the orders of the Empress and went with Warmaster 20 to the Shrine of Forebears (and incidentally, the Resonance Gate that sent him to Terreki). Helping him activate the shrine's defenses, they were seperated when Senate forces bombarded the area. Arrival on Terreki and Meeting with Vespid Heterodonyx Another bombardment sealed Lee's fate and his role in Unbroken. The floor gave way, and he slid into the Resonance Gate, sending him to the paired Gate on Terreki. The travel weakening his body, he crawled from the structure and was luckily found by a passing villager. Taking him to their community, he was nursed back to health, learning their language. When he was well, he repaid his debt by hunting, guarding, and providing in semi-servitude. On one of his hunting trips, he met Vespid Heterodonyx--a Waspcaela who was, at the time, stranded on Terreki and scavenging to survive. The two had a scuffle, resulting in an impaired arm for Lee and Vespid's leg injured. Ever since, they have formed a lasting bond as warriors, and perhaps is one of Vespid's oldest friends. Trivia * Due to the nature of his conscription, he has little memory of his past and openly contradicts himself at times. * Avaene is an addict of the psychotropic augmentation compound nicknamed Liath Saol, and going too long without a dosage rapidly sets him into withdrawl symptoms. It can be assumed he uses it to manage his mental illness. Without regular dosage, he becomes moody, antisocial, and uncontrollably violent. * During the first iteration of the Nimbus story arc, Wolf had slated to kill Avaene mid-arc. * Clinically, he would suffer from schizophrenia and post-traumatic stress disorder. * When he graduated the Warmaster Program, he stole the issued Protosword and Protodagger before leaving. * At one time his hand strikes were timed at an astonishing forty-five miles per hour in full combat harness. Category:Main Characters Category:Ilanian Category:Dominion of Ilan Category:Warmaster